


My Shining Star

by Firefly_23



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Boring, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/F, Idolising, Idols, Lots of Crying, Lumity, Not sure if I wanna kill 'em, Odalia an Alador goodbye, Paper Crowns (Gus x Mattholomule), Plot goes woooo, Violence, Wrote this for nothing, Yo oneechan!, boschlow, but thanks, cause ew - Freeform, no Nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_23/pseuds/Firefly_23
Summary: Amity Blight is an idol, along with Boscha, and Skara, they face a few problems and has to fix it. From afar she notices an admirer, be-friends her old friend Willow Park and starts a relationship. However, the Blight parents are against this. What will Amity and Luz do?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Mattholomule & Gus Porter
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if it's bad, it's my first time writing one. If you dislike it, please tell me. Thanks!

The crowd was cheering once again, another outstanding performance from our idols. The most beloved idol however, was a green-haired princess whose voice voice was as beautiful as a nightingales', maybe even better, her name is Amity Blight. She came from a wealthy family, her father Alador Blight, is the owner of the most popular chain of hotels in the world. Her mother Odalia Blight, is a successful fashion designer with over a million of customers everyday, her brother Edric Blight and sister Emira Blight, both got valedictorian from their class. Both are known for their amazing skills, they're soon to be working for the president. And here I am, Luz Noceda, watching from afar, admiring my beloved Amity. Well, you can't blame me, she is absolutely beautiful, I wish I could meet her and hold her hand—!   
"Ow!" Luz shouted. "I-I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" A very familiar voice replied, is that? AMITY BLIGHT?!?! Jesus Cristo she is! ,Stay calm! Luz thought to herself, act naturally Luz!! But she's an idol! Her brain argued and argued, until she replied "Ahaha, I'm-I'm Luz." Crap. " I mean I'm fine!", Amity giggled. Luz Noceda, the loser at Hexside Academy, made Amity Blight giggle. " You're funny Luz, the name's Amity." I'm getting dizzy just by talking to her Luz thought. "I'm actually a fan, s-so if you don't mind, can we please take a picture?" Luz asked shyly. " Sure. " Amity came closer to Luz, then smiled. " I hope to see you again Luz, please go to my concert, ok?" Amity waved goodbye. Luz hurriedly dialed her phone number, " Guys! You would not believe this!" Luz said cheerfully. "Willow, Gus! I just got a picture with Amity!!". The phone went silent for a while. " That's great Luz..." Williow replied, "What's wrong Willow?" Luz asked worriedly. "It's nothing Luz, talk to Gus first, I'm kind of busy". "Wait—!" What's with Willow? I'll talk to her later, for now, I'll be printing and pasting this picture at my room.


	2. We'll be stars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz visits Wilow and finds out about her old friendship with Amity. Together Willow, Luz and Gus form their own group!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write a fanfic, but here.

"Willow!" Luz shouted from the gate, "it's me, Luz! Let me in!". A smaller girl came out from the door, turqouise-blue hair greeted Luz. "Luz? What's up?" A genuine smile was gifted to Luz. "I'm fine Willow, I came 'cause you sounded like you were sick, are you alright?". Willow smiled once again, knowing that her friend cares about her made Willow happy, Luz made her happy. " I'm fine Luz, my head just hurt, that's all." Luz didn't believe that lie. "Tell me the truth Willow. Everytime we talk about Amity you always act that way, even Gus notices that, but when we talk about Skara or Boscha, you're your normal self." Willow frowned, Luz wouldn't believe me if I told her about it, Willow thought. "You'd believe me, right?" Willow asked innocently, "Of course I would." Luz stated. "Amity and I were bestfriends before, we were the ones who thought of forming an idol group, but her mother drove me away, saying that I'm not fit to be an idol. After that, Amity and I never spoke to each other." Luz was shocked from that statement. Unbelievable, but it was true."You were friends with Amity? But... How come you're not fit to be an idol? Willow, you're cute and good at singing!" Willow looled at Luz, "Skara is better than me." Willow replied. "Stop downgrading yourself Willow, if you keep doing that, you'll never succeed." Willow was pn the verge of crying. "Willow listen. Gus and I are always her for you, and if the world ends tomorrow, then we'll be here with you, we WILL support you." Willow was crying now, "Thank you Luz." Willow responded joyfully. "What do you say we start our own idol group?" Luz said. "How?" Gus replied from Wilows window. "Gyah!!" Luz and Willow screeched. "What the heck, Gus?!?" Luz said. Willow almost had a heart attack. "Gus! Get down there, yoi might fall!" Gus giggled. "If you're gonna ask why I'm here, It's because I followed you Luz." Gus replied in between giggles. "So how are we going to form an idol group?" Gus asked cheerfully. "Is it okay to have a boy in that idpl group we're making??" Gus asked again, "One by one Gus, are you that excited?" Luz stressed the word 'that' in her sentence. "He seems excited." Willow replied happily. "We'll form our own idol group and we'll show how far us 'losers' will reach." Luz stated. "Yeah, we'll show them that we can reach the stars!" Gus seconded. Gus and Luz looked at Willow,"Yeah, we'll be stars..." Willow replied.


	3. Fight

Amity never felt this way before, was it love at first sight? It probably was. My heart won't stop beating.... What the hell did that 'fan' did to me? Did she curse me? '' Hey Amity?'' Skara asked innocently. ''Amity! Are you even listening?'' Boscha asked. ''Oh, I-I'm sorry. What was that?'' Amity stuttered. '' We said that the next live show will be held next week.'' Skara replied calmly. ''I've done the costumes now so no need to worry.'' Amity responded. ''Now let's make sure the fans will enjoy the show.'' said Skara cheerfully, ''They always enjoy it if it's Amity who sings...''said Boscha. ''And they don't if it's you?'' asked Amity playfully. ''Excuse me? Just because you've got the 'popularity' you became so boastful?'' It was supposed to be a joke, but Amity never knew how to make one; she just wanted them to laugh. ''That was just a jo–'' Amitys' sentence wasn't continued when Boscha slapped her. ''You're a bitch Amity.'' Amity was mad . '' What the hell?! Didn't you hear what I said? I said it was only a joke!'' Amity fought her tears back. ''Hey guys stop that. We won't finish anything if you guys kept fighting!'' Skara joined in. "Shut up Skara! This fight isn't yours!" Boscha shouted at the innocent angel. "Don't shout at her. She's right, so let's just stop." Amity demanded. "You finaly accepted defeat." Boscha said. "I didn't say I accepted defeat, we WILL continue this." Amity threatened Boscha.

The three went home without saying a word to each other, the twins noticed how gloomy Amity's expression was. "You alright mittens?" Edric asked. "You seem pretty sad, anything wrong?" Asked Emira, Amity sighed hopelessly. "Boscha and I had a fight, I don't know what to do, she seems pretty mad at me. I wish I didn't make that stupid joke.." Edric and Emira looked at each other then looked at Amity concernedly, "Don't worry mittens, I'm sure Boscha will get over it," Emira said while putting her hand in Amity's shoulder. "Yeah, plus you guys are friends, you'll get over it soon. One of you will have to say sorry though." Edric chimed in. "And that person should be me." Amity replied. "I'll go to my room." Amity said sleepily. Just then, when Amity thought things were ok, she heard their parents fight. "You were off with another woman weren't you?!" Odalia screamed at Alador. "I was not! Do you kbow how busy I am at work? Maybe you were off with anothwr guy!" Alador reciprocated the question Odalia gave. "I am much more busier than you are!" Odalia fought back. Jeez, I just want to rest peacefully. Amity thought to herself.

When Amity got to school she waited for Boscha at the gate. "Is Boscha here yet?" Amity asked the guard. "Not yet Miss Blight." Replied the guard. Surprisingly she saw the 'fan' of hers yestarday. She's wearing the schools uniform? That must mean she's a student at Hexside Academy. Not just that, she saw Luz with Willow, Gus, Jerbo, and Viney? Isn't Jerbo going out with Edric? And Viney is Emira's Girlfriend, then what are they doing? They seem like they're having fun. "Huh, strange." Amity said. She saw Boscha running at the hallways when she entered. "Boshca!" Amity called out. Boscha went closer to Amity, "Hey Amity listen, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was just—" Amity hugged Boscha. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." Boscha was crying. "I didn't even listen to you or Skara." Boscha sobbed, "It's fine..." Amity comforted her friend. They went to class and saw Skara, Boscha apologized as well, no one knew Boscha had a soft side, except for her friends.


	4. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity dreams about how her friendship with Willow started, she finds comfort in her own gang.

"Hey check out that loser over there!" A boy shouted. Amitys' curiousity drove her own body. Amity looked at the direction where the boy shouted. A little girl with round glasses and a cute dress, her hair was turquoise-blue, she was being bullied by the boys she saw. "Hahaha! What a loser! C'mon nerd, fight!" The other kid said. Amity was mad when she saw other kids bullying the weak, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Amity said while summoning her abomination. It wasn't very big, but it was creepy enough to drive the kids away. "Are you alright?" Amity asked holding her hand out for the other girl to reach. "Thank you very much, m-my name is Willow, what about you?" Willow asked shyly. "My name's Amity, do you wanna be friends? I will protect you from those bad guys everyday!" Amity responded cheerfully. It was Amitys' first time asking someone to be-friend her, after all, she grew up in a manor. "Really? You want to be friends with me?" Willow asked while griping her dress tightly. "Yeah." Amity replied. "I-I'm a loser you know.." Willow said. "So? I don't care if you're fat, ugly, small, weird, nerd, poor, or a loser. What matters is the fact that we won't leave each others side!" Amity said full of joy. After that, Amity and Willow began to play everyday. Odalia and Alador noticed this, "Amity, we want you to end that friendship of yours with Willow." Alador demanded. "But father—". " No buts Amity, follow your father or we will end it for you." Amity wanted to shout at her parents, but she couldn't, something was stopping her, maybe it was her fear for her parents. "Understood." Amity replied, the party was about to begin, everyone gathered at the aisle. Amity was in her room with Willow. " Willow, just leave!" Amity shouted, she saw Willow cry. "But why? We're friends aren't we?" Willow said as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to be your friend anymore! So leave!" Amity responded, she made Willow run away. She made her cry, and what's worse? She hurt her friend.  
.  
.  
.  
Amity was awakened by the sound of her clock, "What a dream..." Amity said, she begam preparing for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast. To her suprise, Alador and Odalia were joining them for breakfast. "Goodmorning dear." Odalia greeted, "Goodmorning Amity." Alador greeted as well, Amity sat down to eat her meal. "It's rude not to reply to your parents when you are being greeted." Odalia responded. "Goodmorning father, mother." Amity replied, she hurriedly ate her breakfast 'cause she doesn't want to join her parents, "It's a little too early, Amity. You're leaving so soon?" Alador interrupted her whule she was off. "I just want to head to school real fast, father." Amity ignored Aladors' suspicious stare. Amity was greeted by Skara and Boscha at their front gate, "What are you guys doing here?" Amity asked. She wasn't expecting them to be here, it IS too early. "Can we not wait for you?" Boscha asked. Good thing Amity was in a good mood; or else they would've started another fight. "That's not what I meant, it's just rare for me to see you guys waiting for me." Amity replied. "Actually, Boscha suggested that we wait for you here. She said that it would make our bond deeper." Skara joined in. Boschas' face looked flushed. "I did not say such thing!" Boscha responded. It was fun hanging out with them. At first Amity thought they'd be-friend her for money, but no. Amity was having fun, for the first time in ages, she smiled.


	5. Rewrite the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity reunites with Willow abd bexomes her friend once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually compare myself to Amity, I have siblings who are twins, and are older than me. They both cause mischief. I have an old friend whom I left (for some serious reasons.) We are rich and all.   
> But im not her so yeah.

Luz really dreamt of becoming a star, that's why she gathered a few people to join her. Viney, Jerbo, Willow, Gus, and even Matt. Luz was really confident on becoming a star. "Ok gang! Listen, if we want to be stars we have to practice dancing, practice singing, we have to balance our diet." Gus was taking down notes, and the others were listening. "So what will our roles be?" Asked Matt. Actually, Luz stil hasn't thought about that, she was... unprepared? "What roles?" Luz asked as she wrote their names on a piece of paper. "What do you mean 'what roles?' You should've thought about that before starting a group." Matt replied. "Well, Luz still doesn't know our talents. Like, who's great at singing, dancing, drumming, or playing the guitar or piano." Viney replied, everyone else agreed on what Viney said. "That being said, which one of you guys is good at singing? I can sing pretty well." Luz said, proudly sharing to her friends her talent. "I'm good at dancing and singing, I can be our choreographer, and at the same time a star as well." Viney replied. "I'm great when it comes to playing the drums, I can sing pretty well too." Matt seconded. "I can play the guitar, mother and I usually sing, so I can say that I'm pretty good at singing too." Jerbo joined the discussion. "I can make our costumes, I could also dance and sing." Willow replied while fiddling at her skirt. "Great! Now we'll make a song, and a group name! You guys have any suggestion for our group name?" Luz asked them. "Matteam!" Replied Matt. "The six singers!" Replied Gus. "Six deadly stars." Jerbo chimed in, "No, no and no." Viney said, "Do you guys want us to look like idiots?" Viney scolded. "Especially Matteam. What the hell Matt, that sounds horrible." Viney scoldes again. "Wha—! It's not stupid!" Matt defended his 'amazing' suggestion, "What about 'Starlight'?" Willow suggested, "I mean, it's because starlight lights the night sky, and luz' name means 'light' in spanish, right?" Willow explained. They smiled, " That IS a cool idea! Let's go with that name guys!" Gus cheered. "Yeah sure! It sounds so cute!" Jerbo replied. Matt agreed on that. Well, it is a cute name after all, plus Gus agrees on it. Not that he likes Gus or anything, but yeah, he likes Gus. "School's over, let's go home guys." Luz said while fixing her stuff. Other students were also heading out, on their qay out Luz saw Amity. "Hey Amity!" Luz yelled. Willow and the others were surprised by Luzs' actions, "Hey Luz, what are you doing?" Willow asked, Amity came closer to their friend group along with Boscha and Skara. "You know these losers?" Boscha asked Amity, "Luz said she was a fan, so why not be-friend her?" Amitys' suggestion shocked both Boscha and Willow. "Are you sure about that? I'm a loser." Luz said. Amity remembered how she and Willow first met, the innocent look in Luz' eyes were the same as Willow's. Amity wants to reunite once again with Willow. "Yes, I'm sure. This time I'll be brave enough to fight for my friend." Amity said looking at Willow. Willow was confused, she was slowly registering the words that came out of Amity's mouth in her head, until she came with a conclusion that Amity was forced to break her friendship with her, she did saw how the Blight parents looked at her, their eyes filled with disgust, then turning to face Amity, their eyes filled with anger, the twins like her though. But she didn't expect that Amity wants to be her friend again. Finally, Amity spoke, "I want to fight for my own free will, I want to be-friend you Willow, I want to right my wrong, " Amity's words once again shocked not just Boscha and Willow, but everyobe else. "You were Willows old best friend?!?" Gus said in an amazed tone. Willow wanted to cry and slap herself, all those years she was away from Amity, all those years of hate, all of those years of pain, all those years of anger, all of it was for her sake, Willow couldn't stand it anymore, she cried. Amity wasn't expecting that Willow WOULD cry, Amity hurt her friend, but at the same time protected her from her parents, Amity came closer to Willow then comforted her, she herself was on the verge of crying as well, but she couldn't, she shouldn't, she has to be strong, she has to protect her friend, because she wasn't able to before, "I'm sorry Willow, it's my fault. I didn't fight back, I was a coward." Amity's voice was cracking, "It's not your fault it was me! I was the one at fault here." Willow replied, tears were falling diwn her cheeks. "Are you done? We gotta go home you know, there's a curfew now at the Boiling aisles." Boscha chimed in their dramatic moment, "Boscha!" Skara slightly slapped Boscha's shoulder to shut her mouth, and to not stop Amity and Willow moment, "Ow!" Boscha said while rubbing her left shoulder, too late. Skara didn't stop Boscha, she stopped her too soon. And now the moment was broken, thanks to Boscha. Willow and Amity seperated from each other and walked home. Willows house was close to Amity's, so Amity told Willow she'll drop her by. They were at the front gate of Willows house, "Thank you Amity, it was nice being able to walk and talk he home with you again. Willow smiled, the last time she saw that smile is when they were 6 years old. And now she's 14, time passed by so easily huh?  
.  
.  
.  
Amity walked back home, when she entered she was greeted by Odalia, " You're home late, it's almost curfew, why were you late?" Odalia asked suspiciously, Amity ignored her and went upstairs, Odalia could've caused an uproar, but decided she'll make it pass, after all, she's an idol, it can be exhausting being one. Amity was happy, she never knew she can be Willows' friend again. She should probably sleep, the twins might notice she's still up. She doesn't want to be bothered.


	6. Heated battle

Amity woke up with the sound of birds chirping, everything seems brighter and fun, she thought she'd never experience this again, after the ending of friendship with Willow, Amity became very serious and she felt she was never happy, but on stage, she has to fake a smile. Amity combed her hair, then, brushed her teeth, took a bath, then headed straight downstairs for breakfast. The twins noticed that smile plastered on Amity's face, "What's the occasion, mittens?" Edric asked, normally Amity would just glare at him of tell him 'whatever' with matching eye roll, but Amity answered. "No occasion, I just felt like smiling." That very statement surprised the twins, Amity smiling? That sounded so wrong. "You don't usually smile Amity, it's creepy." Emira replied, which made Amity chuckle. "If I tell you guys, you promise not to tell Mom and Dad? Because if you tell them, I WILL slice your heads off." Amity threathened in a 'not so serious' way, "We won't, promise." Edric replied, Emira nodded. "So yesterday, Boscha, Skara and I were walking towards the gate, Luz, my fan, called out to me. And suprisingly she was Willow's friend, so I thought it can be my chance to become friends with Willow again, and I told her everything, then we became friends again." Amity shortened the story, not wanting to be late for school, "You finally got the courage Amity!" Edric proclaimed, laughter filled the dining room. Amity decided that she'll go to school, she does have her friends with her.  
.  
.  
.   
"What? Amity became friends with Willow again?" Alador was on the phone, Odalia was enranged with anger, she thought she raised Amity to not befriend a poor girl like Willow. "Ok, arrange a meeting with the Park parents and I." Alador replied. "That girl never learns!" Alador slammed his phone, he once told Amity if she disobeys him, he will punish her. "I'll go to Amity's school, I will seperate Amity and Willow." Odalia replied, Alador agreed, this was the only thing that the parents both agree on. Odalia came to school and saw Amity with Willow, she hurriedly went to Amity then grabbed her hand, "Mother?" Amity was shocked, "What do you think you're doing Amity? Didn't I tell you to not to hang out with Willow?" Odalia's tone was mixed up anger, disgust, and hate. "But Mother, Willow's my friend." Amity replied, "Stay away, from my daughter you beggar!" Odalia demanded. Amity sure was pissed off, she pulled her hand then, pushed Odalia away, Amity was glating at her mother. "Willow is NOT a beggar, she is MY friend, you don't decide who I will befriend. I do." Amity replied, the students watched how the mother and daughter fight. Not taking note that they might ruin the school, some were even filming it, and posting it on Penstagram, Odalia stepped forward, then slapped Amity. "You have no rights to hurt your mother, you will follow everything I say, are we clear?" Knowing Amity, she'll probably say 'understood' or 'yes mother' but Odalia was wrong, "No." Amity responded, "What?" Odalia replied, Amity looked up at Odalia's eyes, then glared. "I said, NO." Amity garthered all her courage, just to say that. "I won't listen to you anymore!" Willow's phone rang. She picked it up, "Dad? What's wrong?" Willow answered. She hang up, looking down, she told Amity. "Hey Amity, just go home and follow your mom, it's bad to disrespect your parents right?" Willow gave out a weak, fake smile. Boscha ran over to Willow and took her away, away from Odalia, away from the school, away from everyone else they knew. Amity was surprised. Willow... Drove her away? Willow....ran away with Boscha. She drove her and ran away? "You heard your friend, didn't you?" Now come along." Once again, Amity was weak, selfish, and can't do anything else to stop her parents. I am weak. Amity to herself. "Understoo—" Amity was pulled away from Odalia, "She won't come with come with you." Luz pulled her closer to her side. "What is this show of yours, Human?" Odalia replied. "She said she won't come with you." Gus stood for Amity as well, "Oh please, you're children. You can never fight back if I attack." Odalia came to Luz and Gus, she won't give up, jost lile a stubborn pig. "Don't get near them." Amelia stood for Amity, to be honesr, Amity wasn't nice to her team before, but they still get to protect her? After being rude to everyone, and hurting their feelings? Amity thought. Jerbo and the others stood for her. She didn't expect that they would. Odalia couldn't contain her anger, she summoned abominations everywhere to attack whoever dare speak to her. "You don't want o give her? Then I'll take her." Odalia was pissed and summoned more. She was great, she wasn't the past head of the Abomination's coven for nothing. Amelia attacked three at a time using her plants, Amelia was one of the greatest in their class, along with Willow. Viney called for her beast and attacked four, Jerbo summoned an abomination with a plant on top. Gus made a lot of illusions so that Odalia will have a hard time finding Amity. Boshca came back and attacked Odalia from the back, she almost burned Odalia's back. They were stopped by Principal Bump. He was angry, but secretly happy, they almost defeated an adult.  
"Our school does not tolerate fighting, especially children." Bump stressed the word children. They were sent home. And Amity? Well, it was up to her to solve who told their parents, but she couldn't think of anyone else but the twins.


	7. Boschlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha comforts Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, School is starting to bother me. I dont even know if the plot is in its right order.

Boscha dragged Willow away, away from Odalia, away from the school, and away from everyone else they knew. Willow was taken aback from Boscha's sudden actions, they stopped in an empty lot. Willow was about to ask Boscha what she was doing, and why she brought her here, Boscha enveloped her in a warm embrace. This was all too sudden, but Willow melted in the hug. She felt like Boscha was comforting her, and she was. Boscha was tapping Willows' back. "I know you're hurt, just let it all out. I'm here for you, even though I bully you at times, I'll protect you, I can be your guardian." Boscha said while hugging her tighter, "Why? Why protect me? You know that you shouldn't. Right?" Willow replied, her tears were about to burst. "Did you even think about why I do that? Why I bully you?" Boscha replied, she was at the same state Willow was now, Willow shook her head, she couldn't reply, she was crying, letting out all the pain she got. "It's because I like you, I couldn't approach you because I'm a coward, and the only way I could be close to you is if I bully you." Willow was shocked, but her tears still kept dripping, "So, if you hate me, then go ahead, hurt me, call me names, make me suffer. I want to know if you can still forgive me." Willow thought that Boscha was the 'really tough girl from class' but she wasn't, Boscha was weak, she admits it, she just has to keep her name clean. "I'm not sure if I can right now, my mind is full of problems and I just want to be comforted and stay quiet for a while. Can you wait?" Willow replied. Boscha nodded, she took Willow to her house and told her to stay in there for a while. Boscha came back to Hexside. She saw how Odalia hurt her friends, this made Boscha attack her from the back. "You son of a!" Boscha burned Odalia's back. "Enough!". "Everyone inside my office, now!" Principal Bump demanded. This was the first time Boscha, Amity and her gang, was sent to the office. A few scolding from Bump was received. Boscha ran home as fast as she can, she vowed to protect Willow. She shouldn't break her promise. Boscha huriedly took her key. Knowing her parents, they wouldn't come home suddenly. She saw Willow sitting on their couch, waiting peacefully. "Willow... Are you alright?" Willow was horrified when she saw all those wounds and bruises Boscha obtained. "What happened to you?!" Boscha was too busy thinking about Willow, that she wasn't able to notice her wounds. "I got into a fight, but I think I'm good. What about you?" Boscha asked Willow. "I'm fine, but you aren't, where's your first aid kit?" Willow asked, her voice showing a sign that she was concerned. Willow cured her wounds. Somehow, this makes Boscha very happy, so happy, that she didn't notice she was beet red. Willow blushed at the sight of Boscha blushing. "Let's go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Boscha led Willow to her bedroom, then slept.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds out the person who told Alador about Willow and Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...

Odalia threw the door open, the twins were surprised by the sudden outrage of their mother. Eric and Emira examined Amity and Odalia, both of them were glaring at each other, bruises, wounds, and scratches filled their bodies. But what really caught their attention are those golden orbs of Amitys', burning with rage, hate, and most of all anger. The twins looked at each other, given by their stares, they are thinking the exact same way. "Are you alright? Mother, Amity, what happened?" Emira asked, she was full of concern, Edric as well. "It is for the best if we just stay quiet about this, we don't want any rumors now, do we?" Odalia basically shrugged off what happened earlier, as if nothing really occured. "Wanna talk about it?" Edric asked Amity like the caring brother he is." Amity ran towards her room, not taking notice of the suggestion Edric gave. She didn't want to talk to them, Amity ia sure they told Odalia about it, about Willow, now she lost her friend, again. She was weak once more, Amity heard light knocks on her door, the twins peaked in, "Hey Amity, you know you can talk to us, right?" Emira responded, "Yeah, we're not siblings if we just ignore each other, right?" Amity stood up and shoved them away. "It's your fault! Both of you! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell mom! I hate you guys! Go away!" Amity wanted to slap tot heir face that she lost her friend, her last chance was ruined, because of them. "But we didn't tell mom!" Edric almost fell on the floor when he said that, "We kept a promise Amity, we would not and did not tell mom about it, we were at class, we stayed at the house for a while," Emira shot back. "I won't believe your stupid excuse! Both of you told mom! You're the only ones I told that about!" Amity replied. "We know how to keep a secret Amity! We are siblings, why the hell would we fucking tell mom?!" Emira fought Amity, "I-i'm sorry Amity that was, I was just... Why would you even think we'd do that? Are we that bad to you? Can you not take being our sister?" Emira almost cried, "I'm sorry, I blamed you guys, it's just that, I lost Willow, it was my last chance on being friends with her once more, but someone ruined it." Amitys'voice was cracking, "Am I that weak? Am I that of a coward? Am I afraid?" Amity looked at the twins, her habit of fiddling with her skirt and gripping it tight while crying never changed, Emira and Edric embraced Amity, "You're never weak Amity, you're still young so you can't handle this much pressure from mom or dad, or anyone else that ever looked up at you." Edric chimed in. Edric and Emira went through this stage before, thinking if they're weak and never great. But Lilith taught them that they are too young to be pressured, the whole world doesn't rely on them, they should rely to the world first. "Get some sleep Amity, you have a live show tomorrow. We don't want to upset father, not him, he's too strong for us to fight." Emira responded. "Believe me, I tried." Emira said, Edric handed Amity a sandwich, "Eat up, Amity." Edric went down to grab a glass of warm milk for Amity, he was greeted by Alador with acup of red tea, "Are you done comforting your sister? Make sure she performs properly tomorrow." Edric nodded, he couldn't speak up, he was still afraid of Alador. Knowing what he did to Amity, what will happen if he finds out that him and Jerbo are dating? And Emira is Vineys' girlfriend? Well whatever, I gotta get Amity some milk, Edric thought to himself. The night passed away so slow, how Amity wished that she could stay at the bed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Amity put her costume on, it was mint green with a matching white skirt and knew high socks, Skaras' is a red top with matching white skirt and a ribbon, with a thigh high socks. Boscha's wearing a pink top with light shades of pink as design, and a heart shaped accessory. They match with their gloves with heart shaped design on the palm. "Ready gang?" Boscha asked a bit smiley to liven up Amity, it did work, Amity smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be!" Skara cheered. They went out the crowd cheered for them, they started singing and dancing, the crowd went wild. Luz was standing in there, watching. Taking note that idols smile even though they're in pain. The live show ended. Luz went backstage to find Amity, she saw Skara on the phone. "Yes, she performed well. Lile I said, I wanted to ruin Amitys' life, I want to see her suffer, that's why I ruined her friendship with Willow by telling Mr. Blight on phone, ok, see you, bye." Skara smirked, letting out a sigh, then back to her normal self. Luz was shocked by the BIG revelation, she ran away. She saw Amity on the way, "Amity!" Luz called out, "Luz? What are you doing here? What is it?" Amity looked confused seeing Luz like this. "Oh hey, Luz, what's up?" Skara greeted from behind, "Hey human, what are you doing here?" Boscha asked, Luz saw the way Skara looked at her, those devilish eyes. "It's Skara!" Luz shouted


End file.
